That moment, when live takes over
by Grace-1997
Summary: Ally has a good life in her opinion, as long as she stays in her own world, even though her stage fright is still not over. Can her best friends help her, getting out of her dream life and in to the real world? What will happen when one of them is suddenly not there anymore? Auslly, Trez! :D On hold!
1. Prologue

**Hay guys! After reading a whole A&A story in three hours, i got inspiration to write an own one! :D**

**It will not be as good as 'Wingman' that i just read but i hope you guys like the summary and the prologue for now and tell me, if i should write on or not! :D**

**Don't be to harsh to me, it's my first real story in this section! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ally has a good life in her opinion, as long as she stays in her own world, even though her stage fright is still not over. She always drowns in her own dream life and the only thing that can keep her from drowning in her own world, is her best friend Austin and the rest of team Austin, but especially him but what will happen, when Austin isn't there anymore and he has to take things in her own hand? Will Austin come back, where is he and can Ally stay alone in life , when the only thing that's left is her Latino chica and the crazy fizzy director Dez?**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Ally Dawson was a really logical person and not a bit uptight or arrogant._

_A bit nerdy and sometimes also a bit to fixed on things, to notice that persons can't even follow her but she always was there, when you needed here. _

_She forgave you easily and she never wanted to fight with anyone. _

_Ally made up sooner with people, than the fight even started._

_Well, except one certain person, where she just loves it to hear an apology from him..._

_Sometimes she had her head in books the whole day or locked herself in to the practice room, to write new songs and lets nobody in._

_Luckily she has three best friends, who would never let her drawn to much in to her dream life. _

_Austin, Trish and Dez , were the persons she trusted the most and also the only persons, who can really understand what's really behind the nerdy girl, who can sing like an angel but is to afraid to go on stage._

_Luckily her real best male friend Austin Moon performed for her on stage. _

_He sung her songs and helped her, not drawning in self- pitty when she yet had an other bad day. _

_Either because she's angry at her self for not finally getting over her stage fright or just because she feels to stupid to write an other song._

_Austin always believed in her and her skills and made sure, that she would never stop writing and that she always kept that adorable smile on her face, that he loved so much. _

_He wished nothing more than going some day with her on the stage and perform their own song. _

_A song, that meant the world to him that day and that she hopefully will love as much as everybody else._

_She had no reason to hide behind the curtains and only see Austin performing her songs. _

_She was amazing and she had the best ideas for songs, ever. _

_Give her a subject and she could fix you a song in a matter of hours. _

_She was amazing and nobody doubt that, except herself._

_The only time, when she is proud of herself is in her own world. _

_When she thinks about being a star, in the practice room with her best friends, singing new songs and thinking about being a celibrity one day. _

_Maybe even marrying her crush, the famous Austin Moon, also known as her best friend._

_Could she live her dream one day or will her whole world crush down because of one single moment? _

_Maybe a fight or just something else that will get her not on the ground but under there?_

_ Will her already huge fright get even bigger and will she ever get on stage, to perform the perfect song and that with the boy of her dreams?_

_How can her friends help her with that and will they help her? _

_Will it give a happy end or will everything crush down? _

_That's the question she asks herself everyday and maybe she'll find that out soon or not._

* * *

**Do you want to find out more? ****I'll update soon and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Stay tuned for the first real chapter! :D**

**P.S.: Don't worry. The normal chapters will be longer :D**


	2. Of course

**Hay guys! Here's the first chapter of my story! :D**

**Merry Christmas to all! I hope you have a good time with your family and got many presents! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A not so normal day?**

**Austin's POV:**

I was just walking in to Sonic Boom, the shop of my best friend's dad Ally Dawson. We were friends and partners, since my career started and she was always by my side, helping me with my songs and with performing, even though she doesn't want to go on the stage, yet. Her fright was stupid. She was amazing and everybody who ever heard her, knew it. Well, maybe some day, we could perform together... That would be really great and i really wanted to perform with her. She wasn't only my songwriter, best friend and an amazing singer but also a part of me.

Without her, nobody would know Austin Moon, since i would've never come up with such great songs alone.

I grinned to myself, at that thought and then went through the doors in Sonic Boom.

Ally was standing behind the counter, with her songbook in her hands, writing something down.

She always was in her own world, writing her songs and sometimes i didn't even understand her, even though i tried.

Well, Ally never let me see in her songbook, except when we're writing songs...

She didn't see me so far.

I also saw Dez at the drum set , filming the drum set and talking to himself (don't ask) and Trish on a bench, reading the newest fashion magazine.

This time without a new job. Wow.

''Hay Ally!'' , i greeted her loud, walking up to the counter and Ally jumped a little.

As she saw me, she looked a bit angry.

''Austin! Don't scare me like that!'' , she told me, mad and i chuckled, shrugging my shoulders.

''Sorry Alls!'' , i replied, not really feeling sorry and she rolled her eyes.

She went back to her songbook and i jumped over the counter.

''Are you writing a new song? Can i see it?'' , i asked curious and she quickly put her songbook away, shaking her head.

''No! It's not a new song and it's a secret!'' , she told me.

I looked a bit offended.

Why didn't she want to tell me her secret?

''Why can't i know it? I'm your best friend and best friends don't have secrets from each other!'' , i questioned her, disappointed.

What was she hiding?

**Ally's POV:**

''Why can't i know it? I'm your best friend and best friends don't have secrets from each other!'' , he questioned me, disappointed. I sighed. Austin was like a child, but that was one of the things, i loved about him. Did i say love? Yeah, i have a crush on him but oh, well. My songbook is also my diary and i wrote something about him in it... He couldn't see it. That was to personal at the moment and he would hate it, if he knew what i wished, would happen with us two or that i have a crush on him...

''No! It's something, nobody knows!'' , i told him and he looked down, walking up to Dez, asking him what he was doing.

Normally he would've dragged me more but today was really odd.

I shrugged it off and went back to my songbook, looking through what i wrote.

_Dear Songbook or also diary,_

_It's a normal day here at Sonic Boom. Dez is at the drum set (he didn't destroyed anything so far! New Record), filming something and talking to himself and Trish decided to not do a job today, where she gets fired anyway, but read fashion magazines the whole day. Okay, maybe that day wasn't that normal. Austin isn't here so far... I already miss him and his cute personality... Yeah, you already know, that i have a crush on him. That's nothing new but i think it's getting bigger. -sigh- Well, i don't know, what i should do about it but i have to see. Maybe i should_

More, i didn't write because Austin came.

I had something in my mind but forgot it.

I groaned and closed my songbook.

What should i do?

Trish, my female best friend walked up to me, raising an eyebrow.

''What's up with the groaning and why is Austin looking like that? What did you do?'' , she asked me, confused.

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''He wanted to see, what i wrote in to my songbook and that's a secret.''

Trish nodded, knowingly.

She knew, that i had a crush on Austin.

Well, i also think, that she had a crush on Dez, even though i didn't hope so.

That would be so odd.

''Well,..'' , Trish said. ''Maybe you should just finally tell him, what's up. Nothing bad will happen. He's your best friend. He'll understand.''

I quickly shook my head.

She must be kidding.

''You can't be serious!'' , i whisper- yelled to her. ''I would never tell him that! He'll hate me!''

Trish rolled her eyes but didn't say anything anymore.

She knew, discussing with me was in that point like talking to a wall.

Dez came up to us, cheerfully as always and started to point his camera at us.

''Those are Trish Della Rossa and Ally Dawson, my two female best friends and the coolest manager and songwriter i ever met.'' , he told the camera and we looked confused at him.

Why did he record us like that?

Not that i had something against the compliment.

If it was for Team Austin, that wouldn't have been necessary.

Dez looked at us and then chuckled.

''Oh, i'm doing a tape for my uncle. He wanted to know, what's happening in my life and so on.'', he said to us and i nodded.

Trish looked still confused but then shrugged it off.

It was Dez after all.

What was wrong with her?

Then Austin came up to us, making some dance moves and stopping right in front of me.

I almost blushed at the closeness but he took a step back.

He was so good looking with his messy blonde hair and those eyes...

''What are we doing about the next beach jam that is in a week?'' , he asked me and i rolled my eyes.

I of course, already planned our practicing and so through, since Austin was always late.

Well, one week was better than sometimes two days or even only one.

I took out my schedule and replied: ''Tonight we're brainstorming, tomorrow and the day after that writing and maybe one day more and after that practice.''

Austin nodded, smiling.

''Fine with me but please at wednesday at the afternoon. I have a date.'' , he told me and my eyes widened a bit.

Of course he had a date.

I sighed.

Well, i hadn't anything to do besides practicing, Sonic Boom and my diary/song book.

''Fine.'' , i replied, trying to hide my disappointment.

Trish looked at me knowing.

''Well,... I have to go.. I'll see you guys later. Ally tonight at six?'' , Austin said to us, i nodded and then he disappeared again.

Why was he so jumpy today?

I mean, more than at other days.

Dez looked around and then told us: ''I'm away , too. I still have to videotape my grandma.''

Trish rolled her eyes and Dez also disappeared.

My best friend looked at me and then said to me: ''You should go out , too. Not only that Austin has a date, you're in here the whole day anyway and you do nothing besides writing in your diary here!''

I quickly shook my head.

''I'm fine with that. I'll see you later!'' , i replied , not wanting to go out.

I was happy. More or less.

Trish rolled her eyes and then walked out.

I sat down, on the chair behind the counter and sighed.

Austin had a date. Why shouldn't he?

He didn't want me anyway.

I felt a few tears in my eyes but tried to blink them away.

I wouldn't cry over Austin Monica Moon.

Or at least not in public.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! :)**

**It's my first A&A story, so don't be to harsh! :D**


	3. Confusing dads and cancelled dates

**Hay guys! Here's the second chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

**Sorry, that it took me so long but i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

_''Well,... I have to go.. I'll see you guys later. Ally tonight at six?'' , Austin said to us, i nodded and then he disappeared again._

_Why was he so jumpy today?_

_I mean, more than at other days._

_Dez looked around and then told us: ''I'm away , too. I still have to videotape my grandma.''_

_Trish rolled her eyes and Dez also disappeared._

_My best friend looked at me and then said to me: ''You should go out , too. Not only that Austin has a date, you're in here the whole day anyway and you do nothing besides writing in your diary here!''_

_I quickly shook my head._

_''I'm fine with that. I'll see you later!'' , i replied , not wanting to go out._

_I was happy. More or less._

_Trish rolled her eyes and then walked out._

_I sat down, on the chair behind the counter and sighed._

_Austin had a date. Why shouldn't he?_

_He didn't want me anyway._

_I felt a few tears in my eyes but tried to blink them away._

_I wouldn't cry over Austin Monica Moon._

_Or at least not in public._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusing dads and cancelled dates**

**Ally's POV:**

It's been a while since Austin, Trish and Dez were away and i was writing in my diary again. Well, if i still knew, what i wanted to write. Thanks to my best friends and the fact that Austin had a date, i didn't know, what to do anymore. Austin had a date. Why did it even surprise me? Of course, who wouldn't want to go out with Austin Moon? I wanted to go out with him but had no chance. Well, i'm repeating myself already. Not a good sign. I should just distract myself but how? Maybe a movie night with Trish... No, i could forget that. I promised Austin to write a new song with him tonight for the beach jam.

Well, but i had to talk to Trish, soon.

I needed help because of the thing with Austin and since Trish was the only one, besides Austin and Dez, i would talk to, i needed to see her alone.

Well, Trish would've been my first choice anyway.

I sighed and looked at the clock.

My dad had to come every minute and then i can finally disappear in the practice room, being alone and maybe also crying over Austin.

Well, probably crying over him.

He really hurt me with that, even though he didn't know.

How should Austin know?

I could never tell him, that i love him.

I sighed again, as suddenly my dad came through the door.

I put a fake- smile on my face and my dad greeted me, not noticing anything: ''Hey Ally!''

''Hey dad!'' , i replied, trying to sound cheerfully.

My dad raised an eyebrow at me.

''Shouldn't you be somewhere with your friends?'' , he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at my dad.

He actually knew, that i was rather at Sonic Boom or at home then somewhere else.

I just liked it more, that way.

''No. They had something else to do and i was watching over the shop, did you forget?'', i replied and my dad chuckled.

''Of course, i didn't. I'm just always surprised, that you're never complaining about taking my shifts. Well, i also have some other things to clear up , but oh, well...'' , he said , looking like he was lost in thoughts.

''What other things?'' , i asked him for at least the millionth time this week.

He told me that the whole week and didn't want to tell me, what the other things were.

I was really curious and that wasn't fair!

My dad looked at me blank and then just answered: ''You'll see that soon enough and now, go outside or do something else. I'm here now and you shouldn't be working all day.''

I groaned but nodded.

I wanted to know, what he was doing the past week.

I took my song book and wanted to went upstairs.

Just as i was at the stairs, my dad cried after me: ''You know, that i meant with do something else not 'Lock yourself in to the practice room all day' ?''

I ignored it, rolling my eyes and just went upstairs.

I loved my dad to death, but he knew me better than that.

**At the beach**

**Austin's POV:**

''Well,... I have to go.. I'll see you guys later. Ally tonight at six?'' , i said to them, Ally nodded and then i disappeared again. I was still a bit disappointed, that Ally won't tell me, what she had for a secret. We were best friends for crying out loud! She should've told me, whatever it was. I would never laugh about her and i also was totally curious right now. Argh, i hated it to not know something. Well, but she will sure come around. She knew, that she could trust me. We were partners and best friends and i will help her through everything. I smiled at the thought.

Well, but i had an other thing to worry about, right now.

I had a date with a new girl here, that i met not to long ago and i really wanted to make that date special.

Her name was Joy and she was just perfect, like her name.

She was kind, helpful, talented and damn good looking.

Blonde hair, green piercing eyes and skinny.

By the way, she was from spain. That made it even better.

I sighed happily at the thought.

I really got a good goal here and even though, she was only here since a week, it made me totally happy to know her.

If the date works, i wanted her to know Ally, Dez and Trish , too.

Maybe she could be a part of Team Austin.

She could dance amazing and i always needed a back ground dancer more.

Okay actually not but for her, i would make an exception.

Then suddenly my stomach growled, while my daydreaming.

Maybe i should catch up with Ally again and we get something to eat?

Shouldn't i be mad at her, because of her, not telling me her secret?

Oh, screw that.

I just wanted to dial her number as i got a call from Joy.

I picked up and asked in to the phone, a bit worried: ''Joy? Is everything okay?''

I heard her, swallowing hard and then replying: ''Not really. Austin, i can't come to the date on wednesday. I have to fly back to spain to my brother. He had a car accident and i have to take care of his kids, until his wife comes back from a trip at work.''

I looked down.

Good, that she couldn't see me right now.

Joy would've been only more worried and she should really help her family.

I took a deep breath and then told her: ''That's no problem. Go and help your brother. I can totally understand that but i hope, that we can redo our date, soon.''

I was disappointed but not stupid.

Joy chuckled weak and then answered: ''Of course, we can. I'll see you and call you, soon. Bye.''

With that, she hung up.

Okay, great.

Now, i lost my date.

Well, i guess Ally and i could practice longer on wednesday.

I sighed and looked at the clock.

It was already 5 p.m.

I decided to buy some pizza and go earlier to Sonic Boom.

As i entered, Ally's dad was at the counter, just selling a guitar.

As he saw me, he smiled.

''Austin! Nice to see you! Ally is upstairs in the practice room! Good that you brought pizza. I didn't see her eating anything today or i just didn't see it, because i was away..'', he greeted me, getting a bit worried at the last sentence and i looked shocked.

Ally. Not eating anything?

I should have brought pickles.

She would definitely eat them.

Well, but probably she did.

Her dad was away all day and he was just overprotective like always.

I walked upstairs in to the practice- room and opened it with my one hand, trying to not let the pizza fall.

Ally was sitting at the piano and looked up, as i came in.

She smiled at me , slightly and i grinned.

''Pizza service is here! With special order from Austin Moon, who's ready to write a new song and eat at least three pizzas until the end of the practice!'' , i greeted her and Ally laughed.

Did i mention, that i bought 6 pizzas?

Oh, well.

Don't blame me, i'm hungry and Ally should be, too.

She was working all day and she barely did anything else the past days besides working and writing songs, what was also working.

''Hello , to you, too. Where were you? With your new girlfriend?'' , she replied and i looked down.

She didn't know it so far.

Of course, Ally didn't know it so far.

I didn't tell her.

''The date on wednesday is cancelled. Her brother needs her.'' , i told Ally quietly and i didn't need to look up to see, Ally's eyes widened a bit.

She awkwardly patted my shoulder and then said to me: ''I'm so sorry , Austin.''

I looked up to her, giving her a weak smile.

''It's not your fault and we'll redo the date. At least i hope so.'' , i replied and Ally nodded, smiling, too but something was different with her smile.

Normally her eyes were sparkling, when she smiled at me but now, it was more forced.

What was wrong with her?

Before i could ask her something, Ally seemed to notice my worried look and quickly told me: ''Let's start writing the song!''


	4. Operation Auslly?

**Hay guys! Here's the third chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

''Hello , to you, too. Where were you? With your new girlfriend?'' , she replied and i looked down.

She didn't know it so far.

Of course, Ally didn't know it so far.

I didn't tell her.

''The date on wednesday is cancelled. Her brother needs her.'' , i told Ally quietly and i didn't need to look up to see, Ally's eyes widened a bit.

She awkwardly patted my shoulder and then said to me: ''I'm so sorry , Austin.''

I looked up to her, giving her a weak smile.

''It's not your fault and we'll redo the date. At least i hope so.'' , i replied and Ally nodded, smiling, too but something was different with her smile.

Normally her eyes were sparkling, when she smiled at me but now, it was more forced.

What was wrong with her?

Before i could ask her something, Ally seemed to notice my worried look and quickly told me: ''Let's start writing the song!''

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I noticed his worked look and before he could ask me something, i quickly told him: ''Let's start writing the song!'' I was sorry for him but i was also kinda sorry for myself. I wanted Austin as more then just a friend and he was totally in love with that girl. I sighed inside but then went to the piano bench and Austin followed me, looking kinda confused. I couldn't tell him, what's wrong. I sighed this time out loud and now, Austin really looked weird at me. Great.

What was i going to say now?

Austin turned around to me on the piano bench and asked confused: ''Ally, what's wrong? You're even more tensed than every time else.''

I looked a bit worried at Austin.

Should i tell him the truth?

Wait. What the heck was i thinking?

''It's n- nothing Austin, really.'' , i stammered.

I was just really bad in lying.

Especially to one of my best friends and especially to Austin.

He could look right through me and always knew, when something was wrong.

That was, why i loved him even more.

Austin looked at me worried and then questioned me: ''Don't you trust me anymore, Ally?''

I looked shocked at Austin.

I didn't know, that he thought that.

I mean, i really, really , really trusted him but in this point, i just couldn't tell him.

Even though, i didn't want to make him feel not trust worthy.

I could tell him everything but just not that.

I sighed and told Austin: ''Austin, i trust you, i really do... It's just... It's girl problems, you know. Things that i'd rather talk with Trish about, because it just gives some things, you can't understand, even though we're best friends. I didn't mean to offend you, really not.''

Well, that wasn't exactly a lie.

They were definitely girls problems.

Then Austin pleaded me: ''Do you have your period? I can buy some ice cream and tissues and we could watch movies , instead of writing the song or so. Did your goldfish die? I'll buy you a new one! What did happen? Can't you tell me? Please Ally, i want to help you and i'm kinda creeping out here right now!''

It was more like an outburst and i looked a bit shocked at him.

I only got more guilty right now.

The guy, who was my problem, was asking me to tell him what my problem is.

Well, even though it was really cute, what he said.

**Austin's POV:**

Then i pleaded her: ''Do you have your period? I can buy some ice cream and tissues and we could watch movies , instead of writing the song or so. Did your goldfish die? I'll by you a new one! What did happen? Can't you tell me? Please Ally, i want to help you and i'm kinda creeping out here right now!'' I was really desperate right now and it didn't mean to be an outburst but i didn't know what to do. Ally didn't want to tell me, what's wrong and i was kinda creeping out here! I'm her best friend and i wanted to know what's going on!

She looked a bit shocked at me and then guilty.

Okay, i really didn't get this girl!

She was my best friend and she was supposed to tell me everything!

I also told her everything!

''Austin...'' , Ally started again and sighed again.

''No, i don't have my period and my goldfish, that doesn't exist also didn't die. I'm just not comfortable with the subject, what i've been worried about. Can we just start with the song now?'' , she asked me and i groaned.

I really wanted to know, what's wrong with her.

She was my best friend and i wanted the old, still dreamy but better Ally back.

What was wrong with her?

I don't think, that i could really concentrate on the song right now.

Well, i'm always not that concentrated but oh, well...

Well, but she wouldn't tell me and we had a jam in a week.

We had to work on the song anyway.

''Fine. We'll work on that song but you have to tell me eventually Ally. I'm your best friend. You can't keep it from me , forever.'' , i said to her and Ally sighed, again.

Ally opened a new site in her songbook and just didn't reply anymore to that.

Then we started with the song, even though i felt still really offended.

That wasn't fair.

**Downstairs at Sonic Boom**

**Trish's POV:**

Austin and Ally were upstairs in the practice room, trying to write a new song while i was downstairs, being totally bored. I decided to wait here for Ally, but they'll probably need until three in the morning or so again like i know, those two lovebirds. Well, actually they should be lovebirds. At the moment, Austin wants to go on a date with the wrong girl and Ally is crushed. Gosh, those guys were so complicated. It could be so easy. I was even thinking about playing matchmaker but Ally almost killed me for the idea. Well, if they didn't come to their senses, soon, i'll do it anyway.

I sighed and flipped through my fashion magazine, just as the door opened and Dez came in.

What was freckles doing here?

''Hey Trish!'' , he greeted me with his normal cheerfully self.

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

Well, i didn't really mind, that he was here because...

I needed some company, yeah.

Austin and Ally will probably take forever, upstairs there.

''Hey , Freckles. What are you doing here?'' , i replied to him and he grinned.

He was as colorful as ever and his grin matched the whole thing perfect.

Not that i would care.

He held up his camera and said: ''I thought, i keep you some company as long as Austin and Ally are practicing.''

I smiled short but then put on my usual 'I don't care, that you're here' face on.

''Well, fine. You can stay but don't get anything out of order as usual. Ally will kill me otherwise.'', i replied to him and he nodded, leaning against the counter.

I looked questioning at him.

Why did he look at me like that?

''Stop staring freckles.'' , i told him, a bit mad.

Dez quickly looked away.

Then he replied: ''I- I was just wondering, if you know what's up with Ally. Austin says, she's acting even weirder than normal.''

I rolled my eyes at him.

''Yes, i know it but what makes you think, that i'm going to tell you?'' , i replied.

Dez looked at me puzzled.

''Well, since everybody knows, that we want them to get together, it would make it easier, if we work together.'' , he answered me and i looked at him with my mouth wide open.

How did he-?

''Seriously, i may not be the brightest star here, but you can feel the tension between them.'' , Dez added and i rolled my eyes.

Well, if Dez already noticed it, Ally had a problem.

I mean, we're talking about Dez.

He was so clueless, actually.

Well, but maybe he could really help me...

He could talk with Austin but at first i needed to cheer Ally up a bit or she'll kill us, if she finds out.

I sighed and told Dez: ''Fine. Let's start on operation Auslly together.''


	5. Why?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I didn't except to get so much at my first A&A story! :)**

**I'm not coming with the whole stories on. So if you recommendations you can write me them and i try to read them ASAP! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Trish's POV:**_

_''Yes, i know it but what makes you think, that i'm going to tell you?'' , i replied._

_Dez looked at me puzzled._

_''Well, since everybody knows, that we want them to get together, it would make it easier, if we work together.'' , he answered me and i looked at him with my mouth wide open._

_How did he-?_

_''Seriously, i may not be the brightest star here, but you can feel the tension between them.'' , Dez added and i rolled my eyes._

_Well, if Dez already noticed it, Ally had a problem._

_I mean, we're talking about Dez._

_He was so clueless, actually._

_Well, but maybe he could really help me..._

_He could talk with Austin but at first i needed to cheer Ally up a bit or she'll kill us, if she finds out._

_I sighed and told Dez: ''Fine. Let's start on operation Auslly together.''_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why?**

**At the practice room**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and i were still working at the song. Ally wasn't talking about anything else than the song anymore, even though i wanted to know what happened with her. Something was bothering her really bad and she didn't want to tell me what. She also wasn't completely there for writing the song and i needed my best friend. She didn't talk to me much. Ally didn't even asked what exactly was because of my girlfriend and me. Well, Joy and i weren't really together yet... It would've been our first date, but still...

I sighed and Ally looked at me confused and a bit mad.

''Austin, you should concentrate on the song!'' , she exclaimed, mad.

I looked at her, as if she made a joke.

She was spacing out the whole time and i was away for five minutes and now, i'm the bad one?

''Says the one, who is constantly spacing out and doesn't want to tell her best friend, what's wrong!'' , i told her, angry and she almost jumped a bit on the piano bench.

I didn't want to be angry and i normally never get angry but my best friend was lying to me!

Well, not exactly lying but she didn't want to tell me what's wrong!

''Austin... That are-'' ''Girls problems? I don't care what they are Ally! We're best friends and partners. You should trust me, no matter how embarrassing it it. I also tell you everything.'' , i cut her off, getting louder.

Okay Austin, calm down.

That's not you.

I normally never get louder.

I hated it to fight but Ally is really bringing me over the edge.

Why did she do that to me?

Ally now also didn't look that calm anymore.

She stood up, her hands on her hips and told me angry: ''Only because we're best friends, doesn't mean that i also have secrets! You should accept that, Austin! I'm not comfortable, talking about girl problems! Even with Trish it took an e-''

''Wait.'' , i cut her off again. ''You told it Trish, your other best friend besides me but not me? You trust her but not me? I mean, yeah you know her longer but i always helped you with your problems and you only tell it Trish?''

**Ally's POV:**

''Wait.'' , he cut me off again. ''You told it Trish, your other best friend besides me but not me? You trust her but not me? I mean, yeah you know her longer but i always helped you with your problems and you only tell it Trish?'' He now also stood up and looked at me in disbelieve. Why was that so hard to believe? Trish was a girl like me and not my problem, like him! He was my problem! That was, why i couldn't tell him! I was in freaking love with him and he was going out with an other girl!

Well, but he was angry and i didn't want him to be angry.

Austin and i were almost never fighting.

I looked guilty at Austin, who was waiting for me to say something.

''Austin, i'm sorry. It's just-''

Austin groaned and interrupted me, the third time: ''It's just what? I'm not trust worthy anymore? I'm not a real best friend? Only Trish is your best friend, now? What did i do?''

He was getting louder and louder and i took a step back but got also angry, now.

Why was he so stubborn?

Why couldn't he just accept my decision?

I also had to accept that he had an other girlfriend then me!

Austin shouldn't act like that.

I now cried at him: ''Why do i have to tell you everything? It's not like i have to tell you my whole life! You're not my dad!''

He looked now really shocked at me.

I was just furious right now because he was acting like a jerk.

Austin didn't even know, what he was doing to me.

Austin also looked even more angry and the replied, also shouting: ''No, i'm not your dad but your best friend! At least i thought that! If you don't want me as your best friend anymore then still don't tell me what's wrong and tell me to go or just don't say anything!''

I looked even more shocked and angry but also sad, about what he said.

Why did Austin do that?

I didn't get a word out and tears were forming in my eyes.

He would hate me, if i told him or not.

Well, but if i told it him, he will hate me even more.

Now, i saw tears also in Austin eyes and then he added, sad: ''I thought that. Seems like that was it also with our partnership.''

With that he walked out and left me, standing there in shock.

Then the tears were falling.

I couldn't believe it.

I really just lost Austin's friendship and partnership.

He didn't want me anymore.

I just really lost my best friend and then for something like this.

Because he couldn't let me have my secret, that would've destroyed our friendship anyway.

I let myself fall back on the piano bench and cried, my head in my hands.

That wasn't fair.

Why did this have to happen?

I sobbed harder at the thought and just wanted to disappear somewhere right now.

Austin hurt me and i hurt him.

I was so stupid for doing that to him but i had no idea what to do.

I groaned and then the door opened.

In hope, that Austin would come in again i looked up but only saw Trish, standing there.

I groaned again and she looked kinda offended.

''That's not how you should greet your best friend.'' , she asked me, trying to sound funny but i just felt tears in my eyes again.

Best friends. I couldn't hear that word anymore.

''Okay, what's wrong, Alls? Austin just ran out of Sonic Boom and looked like he was about to cry and you did cry! What happened?'' , she asked me confused, shocked and concerned.

I let some more tears fall.

I didn't want to talk about it but i already lost one best friend because of keeping secrets.

I had to tell her, what happened.

''Austin and i had a fight.'' , i replied and Trish rolled her eyes at me.

''I saw that at your expressions but what about? Why did it escalate like this?'', she questioned me and i let some more tears fall.

She gave me a tissue and i sniffed in to it.

''H- He asked me about my secret. Why i was acting like this. What was wrong with me and why i couldn't tell him, what's wrong. I told him, that i had girl problems and he started to talk about what he wanted to do to help me but i just said, that i couldn't and he didn't understand it. He gave me the choice if i tell him and we'll stay friends or i close my mouth. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do.'' , i replied and Trish sighed.

She rolled her eyes at me again and shook her head.

''Did you ever think about the idea, that he may is so concerned about you because he has feelings for you, too?'', she asked me and i looked at her confused.

Was that a joke?

Why did she think something like this?


	6. What should i do?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I'm not coming with the whole stories on. So if you recommendations you can write me them and i try to read them ASAP! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

''Okay, what's wrong, Alls? Austin just ran out of Sonic Boom and looked like he was about to cry and you did cry! What happened?'' , she asked me confused, shocked and concerned.

I let some more tears fall.

I didn't want to talk about it but i already lost one best friend because of keeping secrets.

I had to tell her, what happened.

''Austin and i had a fight.'' , i replied and Trish rolled her eyes at me.

''I saw that at your expressions but what about? Why did it escalate like this?'', she questioned me and i let some more tears fall.

She gave me a tissue and i sniffed in to it.

''H- He asked me about my secret. Why i was acting like this. What was wrong with me and why i couldn't tell him, what's wrong. I told him, that i had girl problems and he started to talk about what he wanted to do to help me but i just said, that i couldn't and he didn't understand it. He gave me the choice if i tell him and we'll stay friends or i close my mouth. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do.'' , i replied and Trish sighed.

She rolled her eyes at me again and shook her head.

''Did you ever think about the idea, that he may is so concerned about you because he has feelings for you, too?'', she asked me and i looked at her confused.

Was that a joke?

Why did she think something like this?

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Now, i also had tears in my eyes and then i added, sad: ''I thought that. Seems like that was it also with our partnership.'' With that i walked out, trying to stop the tears in my eyes from falling. I didn't want to seem weak but i just lost my best friend and partner, Ally Dawson. I groaned and walked down the stairs, where i saw Trish and Dez, standing and talking. They were pretty quiet and i didn't hear what they say, but i couldn't care less at the moment. I was to broken to care about anything right now.

Trish's head suddenly shot up and she looked confused at me.

''Austin, what's wrong?'' , she asked me confused and worried.

I didn't say anything.

I just ran down the last steps of the stairs and then ran out, letting the tears finally fall.

I was just about to cross the street as Dez came running after me, shouting: ''Austin! Wait up!''

I turned around, looking totally frustrated and Dez looked at me worried.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone, right now but i didn't want to loose an other friend, either.

Dez looked just still confused and worried at me and then asked: ''What's wrong? Why did you just run away?''

I felt the tears in my eyes again and sat down on a bench, Dez besides me.

It was pretty weak from me to cry but this was about my best friend and partner!

''Ally and i had a fight. She still didn't want to tell me, what's wrong with her and i just shouted at her and told her, that if she still didn't tell me, we were over.

Dez nodded.

Then he questioned me: ''Well, did she tell you?''

I rolled my eyes at him.

That was so typical Dez.

Why shouldn't i sit here, at the verge of crying if she would've told me?

''No, she didn't and now we're not friends and also not partners anymore.'' , i replied, trying to sound calm but failed miserably.

Dez looked shocked and sad at me.

''No team Austin anymore?'' , he asked, now also with tears in my eyes.

I shook my head and replied: ''No team Austin anymore.''

I couldn't believe it myself but it was true.

Well, even though i still wanted to go on with my career.

With a new songwriter and probably also new manager...

**Ally's POV:**

''Did you ever think about the idea, that he may is so concerned about you because he has feelings for you, too?'', she asked me and i looked at her confused. Was that a joke? Why did she think something like this? Austin could never feel the same. He was going out with an other chick and he was forcing me to tell him things, that i just couldn't. I mean, he would totally hate me. Even though, he did that now as well. He put me in front of the choice and i just couldn't tell him. It would've ended the same way, if i did.

''He could never have feelings for me, Trish. He loves someone else and besides, he put me in front of the choice and didn't even accept, that i don't want to talk about it. He is a jerk.'' , i told her and she rolled her eyes.

I knew, that i didn't mean the last sentence.

I could never see Austin as a jerk.

He did a huge mistake and me , too but he wasn't a jerk.

Austin was the most awesome person, i know.

Well, but he didn't want me as much as i wanted him.

He didn't want me in any way, in fact.

I sighed and Trish rolled her eyes again.

''Yeah he wanted to know because he was concerned about you and he didn't understand, why you couldn't tell him. You guys tell each other everything since the day, you decided to be partners. How would you feel, if he had a secret from you? Especially such an important one?'' , she replied.

I sighed.

I didn't know, how i would feel.

Well, okay i did.

''I would also feel really disappointed but that's not the point! If he really wouldn't want to talk about it, i would let him and give him some time to come around or just let it fall!'' , i replied, trying to sound convinced.

Trish just rolled her eyes again.

''You both are acting stupid! You guys love each other and you should know that! You're best friends, partners and actually also should be a couple but just ignore that fact because you don't want to admit your feelings!'' , she exclaimed, annoyed and i groaned, sitting back down on the piano bench.

I couldn't hear that anymore.

It wasn't true.

Austin didn't love me and i knew it.

He was in to that other girl and i was just getting frustrated here and totally worried.

I buried my head in my hands and mumbled: ''I don't know what to do, Trish. I love him but whatever i do, it destroys our friendship.''

Trish sighed and sat down besides me, putting an arm around me.

''Maybe, a break from each other wouldn't be that bad. You both can think about what happened, what you both want and then you could start new and maybe even be more than friends. Maybe a break isn't that bad, like i said. Okay i'm repeating myself but i think that you got the point. Give each other some space. He'll come around. Well, actually that's not, how i want to let it work but i'm pretty sure, my other plan what involves a lot of ... not Ally things, you wouldn't like.'' , she told me and i couldn't help but chuckle.

That was so Trish but that's why i love my best friend.

''Well, even though the first plan is not what i normally here from you but the second part is so you and everything... Maybe i'll do it. Even though, Austin and i will never be more than friends because of him.'' , i replied.

Sadly, we'll never be more.

Trish smacked me playfully on the arm.

''Not maybe! I already tried my best to help you with your 'normal' plans. Even though, mine are so much better. Besides, you definitely will be more than friends, some day. Just wait and stop being always in your little dream world, girl. Go out and have some fun and show Austin that you deserve better than him!'', she told me and i rolled my eyes at her.

''You know, that you just contradicted yourself?'' , i asked her and she chuckled.

Sometimes i really didn't get that girl but hey, she was my best friend, still.

''Ewww, who cares?'', she replied and i laughed.

She knew, how to make me feel better.

''Okay, i'm doing it, even though, i'm still confused but could you do me one favor Trish?'' , i asked her.

Trish looked at me questioning.

''Sure? What's up?'' , she replied.

I sighed. Actually, he didn't deserve it but i didn't want to destroy his career.

''Stay Austin's manager. He will have already enough problems to find a new songwriter and i would be as mean as him, if i'll take away his manager.'' , i told her.


	7. Old manager and new songwriter?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I'm glad, that you like it so much, even though, it's my first try at Austin&Ally ! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

''Not maybe! I already tried my best to help you with your 'normal' plans. Even though, mine are so much better. Besides, you definitely will be more than friends, some day. Just wait and stop being always in your little dream world, girl. Go out and have some fun and show Austin that you deserve better than him!'', she told me and i rolled my eyes at her.

''You know, that you just contradicted yourself?'' , i asked her and she chuckled.

Sometimes i really didn't get that girl but hey, she was my best friend, still.

''Ewww, who cares?'', she replied and i laughed.

She knew, how to make me feel better.

''Okay, i'm doing it, even though, i'm still confused but could you do me one favor Trish?'' , i asked her.

Trish looked at me questioning.

''Sure? What's up?'' , she replied.

I sighed. Actually, he didn't deserve it but i didn't want to destroy his career.

''Stay Austin's manager. He will have already enough problems to find a new songwriter and i would be as mean as him, if i'll take away his manager.'' , i told her.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I shook my head and replied: ''No team Austin anymore.'' I couldn't believe it myself but it was true. Well, even though i still wanted to go on with my career. With a new songwriter and probably also new manager... This was just so... Urgh. I couldn't even think about it. How should i explain that to Jimmy? How should i do my career without Ally and Trish. More and more tears were falling. Dez would probably help me but that was only the half team. I groaned and buried my head in my hands and leaned back at the bench.

I felt Dez's stare on me but i ignored it.

He was crushed as well, because of the fact, that it didn't give any team Austin anymore.

I didn't want to talk anymore, to anyone.

I knew, that he just wanted to help but i was to crushed to talk about anything right now.

I stood up and looked guilty at Dez.

''Dez, i'm sorry and i know, that it hurts you, too but i have to be alone right now. I also lost my best friend. Without Ally... I don't know what to do.'' , i told him and Dez nodded, standing up.

He put a hand on my shoulder and put his 'serious' face on, even though tears were prickling in his eyes as well.

''It's okay, Austin. I understand that. I'm also going home now.'' , he replied and then walked away.

Wow. Normally he wouldn't have let go that easily.

Dez was really finished and it was also mine fault.

I felt even more guilty, now.

Well but the anger at Ally was bigger.

What a best friend would act like this to you?

I groaned and also made my way home.

I needed some sleep now and some time to think.

Actually, i was just wishing that this was all a dream and tomorrow, everything would be okay again.

Without fights, secrets and broken hearts.

**Ally's POV:**

''Stay Austin's manager. He will have already enough problems to find a new songwriter and i would be as mean as him, if i'll take away his manager.'' , i told her. I knew, actually i had all rights to say, that Trish should let him fall but i just couldn't. I already hurt him enough and he didn't even know, why he hurt me that much. Not, that i wasn't furious anymore. That guy had some nerves... Not believing me and just not letting it go. Now, i was in that situation. No team Austin for me anymore but Trish shouldn't leave it.

After my sentence, Trish looked at me in disbelieve.

''You're kidding right? He freaking hurt you and you just let it go?'' , she asked me in disbelieve.

I nodded and tried to stay calm.

''Yes, i'll just let it go because this is about his career and not about our fight. He doesn't even know, why exactly he hurt me and i don't know, if he finds a new songwriter, but i don't want to destroy his career. That stupid secret already destroyed our friendship.'', i replied and Trish shook her head in disbelieve.

I knew, that she would think, it's stupid.

She would never say something like this, even if it was her entire fault.

Well, but i was already bitter enough.

''I'm out of team Austin, that doesn't mean, you have to go. Austin and Dez didn't do anything to you and besides, it's the only job you really like.'' , i tried to tell her a better reason.

That was so true.

Trish always lost her jobs except being the manager of Austin.

Trish still looked at me shocked but slowly seemed to understand.

Well, i still loved Austin and even though, he doesn't even know it, still.

Tears were in my eyes again at the thought.

Well, if it would be other, he would still hate me.

''Fine.'', Trish finally spoke up. ''I'll stay his manager but don't think, i'll be really nice to him.''

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment and replied: ''I wouldn't excepted it any other way.''

**The next day at the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, with the front door opening. I want to stand up but just had a huge headache , from yesterday, still. The thought, what happened was still haunting me and i even had nightmares about it. No team Austin anymore. It didn't give an us anymore. Ally wasn't my best friend and partner anymore and my career was also on hold at the moment. I still didn't know, how to explain it to Jimmy. I groaned and let myself sink back in to the bed. I didn't even want to stand up, now.

I just wanted to close my eyes again as the door flew open.

I quickly did, like i was sleeping, as said person put the curtains to the side and cried: ''Stand up, Austin! We have a long day before us!''

I opened my eyes in disbelieve.

There was standing, Trish at my bed, waiting for me to finally get out of bed.

''Was yesterday really just a dream?'' , i asked shocked and Trish let out a sniffled laugh.

Didn't seem like it.

''Nope, but your ex- best friend let me promise to do her a favor and i can't believe, that i'm doing that but you only lost your songwriter.'', Trish replied and my eyes widened.

Ally told Trish to still be my manager?

She didn't tell her the opposite, to destroy me after what happened yesterday?

Wow. That girl was still nice to me, even after what happened.

''Wow, Trish. Thank you.'' , i said to her.

Trish rolled her eyes and put my covers away.

''You should thank your ex- best friend and partner not me. Now, put on some clothes. Dez is waiting downstairs, playing around at your drum set and we have to go to Jimmy today!'', she exclaimed and i now also quickly stood up from bed.

I just wanted to ask, how Ally is, as she was already out.

I sighed and changed.

Then i went downstairs, where Dez and Trish were waiting.

We drove together to the studio, but the thick air was there and i really missed Ally.

**At the studio**

Trish, Dez and me just entered the studio, as i already saw Kira walking up to us.

I hadn't talk to her in ages and it was still weird.

We weren't angry at each other or so but it was just... weird.

''Hey Kira!'' , Dez greeted her, being his cheerfully self again.

Kira shot us all a smile.

Then she told us: ''Follow me. Dad is already waiting for you.''

She led us not in to the normal studio room but somewhere else and before i knew it, we were in one of the auditions rooms in here.

There was standing Jimmy with a girl...

Wait a second!

''Joy?'' , i asked in disbelieve.

The girl turned around and she was it for real.

She grinned wide at me.

''Austin! I'm so glad to see you again!'' , she exclaimed, walking up to me and hugged me.

I saw Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

''What are you already doing here?'' , i asked her confused.

Not that i did mind.

''Well, you need a new songwriter and Joy is one , too. It seems , like you already know her.'' , Jimmy answered my question.

Oh my god!

That was amazing!

My hopefully future girlfriend will also be my songwriter!

Well, even though Ally was a great songwriter as well...

Ally...

Well, but i had no problem with Joy.

''That's the Joy- girl, you told me about? The girl you're dating?'' , Dez questioned me shocked and Trish's eyes went wide.

I nodded and replied: ''Not yet but yes it's Joy.''

Joy smiled at me wide and Jimmy rolled his eyes at us and then said: ''Well, i guess i don't have to look for a new songwriter for you.''


	8. That sounds actually horrible?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I'm glad, that you like it so much, even though, it's my first try at Austin&Ally ! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Sorry, for the kinda late updates but i have kinda problems with writing at the moment :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_''What are you already doing here?'' , i asked her confused._

_Not that i did mind._

_''Well, you need a new songwriter and Joy is one , too. It seems , like you already know her.'' , Jimmy answered my question._

Oh_ my god!_

_That was amazing!_

_My hopefully future girlfriend will also be my songwriter!_

_Well, even though Ally was a great songwriter as well..._

_Ally..._

_Well, but i had no problem with Joy._

_''That's the Joy- girl, you told me about? The girl you're dating?'' , Dez questioned me shocked and Trish's eyes went wide._

_I nodded and replied: ''Not yet but yes it's Joy.''_

_Joy smiled at me wide and Jimmy rolled his eyes at us and then said: ''Well, i guess i don't have to look for a new songwriter for you.''_

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

Joy smiled at Austin wide and Jimmy rolled his eyes at them and then said: ''Well, i guess i don't have to look for a new songwriter for you.'' Oh my god. Okay, that wasn't only creepy but also bad. The chance for Ally, to get Austin, was getting smaller and smaller right now. Not only, that she wasn't his songwriter anymore because of a stupid fight, no. Austin's new songwriter , Joy was also known as his future- girlfriend. They wanted to go on a date and not only that, now she was his songwriter! ARGH!

Okay, i was repeating myself but this was kinda creeping me out.

I wanted to help my best friends and now that.

I looked at Dez , who looked as confused as me.

''Uhmm... Freckles and i have something to talk about outside. We'll be right back.'' , i told the others and before Dez or anybody could else ask, what i mean, i already had him dragged out of the studio.

Dez looked totally confused at me.

''What do we have to talk about?'' , he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder.

He cried out in pain and looked offended at me.

''That wasn't nice, Trish. What did i do wrong?'' , Dez questioned me.

I rolled my eyes again, but didn't punch him again.

We had to talk about something important.

''Did you see, who's Austin's new songwriter?'' , i asked him with a disgusted face.

Dez looked even more confused now.

''Yeah, she seems to be pretty nice. Why?'' , Dez replied and i groaned.

How could he be so stupid?

''Open your eyes, freckles! Austin is drooling over an other girl than Ally!'' , i told him and then suddenly, finally it seemed to hit him.

His mouth went in to an 'O' shape and then nodded.

I face palmed my self.

How could someone be so stupid but at the same time so- ARGH!

''Well, but what could we do? We can't do anything against it. Ally and Austin fought and don't talk to each other, anymore.'', Dez questioned me and i face palmed myself again.

Why did i have someone like this, as help to get my two best friends together?

Why did they even have to fight?

''I have no idea but we have to find something, duh!'' , i replied, almost crying but then remembering, that Austin and co were behind the wall.

I totally had to talk to Ally.

She definitely won't be happy about that.

I sighed.

The talk with Dez was useless anyway.

''Just keep- Just don't do anything, that might get them closer together, freckles. Tell the others, i went home. I have to talk to Ally.'', i said to him and Dez nodded, still confused.

I then just walked away.

I didn't want to stay with those disgusting love birds.

I called on the way a cab and then made my way home.

**Austin's POV:**

''Uhmm... Freckles and i have something to talk about outside. We'll be right back.'', Trish told us and before any of us could ask why, she dragged Dez out of the studio. I was totally confused. Not only, that Trish showed up to stay my manager today, or the fact that my hopefully soon- to be girlfriend will also be my songwriter, no. Also, that the fact, that Joy is going to be my songwriter wasn't making me that happy. I was still thinking about Ally. Sure, at first i was really, really happy but now, it was just... I didn't know.

I already missed Ally.

She was the perfect partner for me at songwriting.

Well, i should give Joy definitely a chance.

''Well,...'' , Jimmy suddenly spoke up again and i looked up to him. '' You have a jam next week, so look to write a new song. It should be good. Ally's and your first song was a hit. Don't forget, Austin.''

I nodded and Joy smiled at me wide.

I smiled back and then put an arm around Joy.

''We'll totally get that.'' , i replied and Joy blushed.

Jimmy looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

Then he added: ''And i hope, that your practices won't end in make out sessions.'#

Now, i also had to blush.

That was getting a bit to far but i didn't say anything.

I didn't want to loose my job.

Then suddenly a question hit me.

''Didn't you say that you were away to help your... Cousin?'' , i asked her.

I didn't remember anymore, who it was.

Joy rolled her eyes playfully at me and pocked me.

''My brother was getting better and since Jimmy needed a new songwriter and a friend recommended me. Well, i didn't know, that you were the star, i have to write songs for but i really don't mind.'' , she replied and smiled at me.

I smiled back and cocked my head to the side.

''Well, what about a pizza date after our little talk?'' , i questioned her and Joy rolled her eyes.

What did i say wrong?

''You know, that we don't have that much time to practice anymore?'' , she replied and i looked at her , confused.

Oh, yeah. She wasn't Ally.

I had to get used to new methods.

''Sorry. Ally and i were always writing and practicing at the evenings.'' , i said to her and Joy raised an eyebrow.

Well, it was also better to do the things at the evening.

So you had time for other things over the day.

''Well, but i have to say, that over the day is better since i can concentrate better, than and we also need to get some sleep and we have to get used to working with each other a-''

I cut her off, putting my hands on her shoulders.

''Joy, slow down, okay? We can also practice at the afternoon. That's okay for me but we shouldn't practice with an empty stomach. Besides, it's our first day and you're still owning me a date. Don't forget that.'', i told her and Joy nodded, calming down.

It was cute, that she was so excited but it wasn't necessary.

She didn't have to worry about anything and i wouldn't push her.

Joy nodded again and then replied: ''Okay. Sorry, i'm just a bit excited. In spain, i also wrote songs but the people there were never as popular as you and also not the boy, i'll hopefully date , soon.''

Somehow, the thing with the dating wasn't getting me all excited, like i thought.

Well, i really hope the work with her will work.

With Ally, it always did.

Okay, i should stop thinking about Ally.

That probably wasn't good.

''Well,...'' , i said to her. ''Let's go and get the pizza and then start writing some hits!''

It didn't seem as convinced as with Ally, but i tried my best.

Joy nodded, grinning and then we walked out.

**Ally's POV:**

I was sitting at Sonic Boom in the practice room, on the piano bench and writing something in to my songbook and diary. Since the thing yesterday with Austin, i just locked myself in to the practice room and didn't even bother to come out. My dad brought me food up, because he knew, how crushed was and didn't even ask, now. I knew, that i had to face a lot of questions, soon and i didn't know, if i wanted to answer them. I also wished, that Austin and i would make up but it didn't seem like it at all.

He was probably introduced to his new songwriter by now.

I sighed and read through, what i wrote.

_Dear Diary or also Songbook,_

_It's the first day, not being Austin's songwriter and i feel already totally finished. I don't know, how i should survive it with his stupid but totally funny and cute , kind way. I really love him and he decided himself against me. Okay, actually i decided against him, with not telling my secret but... It would've ended the same, right? I just really, really miss him and really wish that we would make up but he's still furious at me. I don't know, what to do and i don't even want to know, who's his new songwriter... _

_Okay, maybe i want , to but that's not important. It's none of my business anymore, right? I shouldn't care. Well, i'll probably write my songs in here forever and that was it. I don't even have Austin, to perform them anymore. What should i do? Okay, why am i asking you that? You're a book. Wow, i'm really desperate right now. I just ... I don't know. Actually i have nothing against my own world but without Austin... _

_I just really love him and now, everything is destroyed and i don't know, what to do. I could never stop loving him. He really means a lot to me and i am still angry at him but i can't forget him. Okay, it was only one day but... Oh man._

I sighed and a tear ran down my cheek, after i read everything again.

I will never survive this, without Austin.

I really needed my best friend and songwriter and i lost him because of being in love with him.

I groaned and put my head on the piano keys, just as someone banged against the door.

''Ally! Open up! I have to talk to you!'' , Trish cried from the outside.

I looked confused at the door.

Normally, she would be still with Austin at the studio.

Did he already find the perfect new songwriter?

Could i be replaced that quick?

I actually didn't really want to talk but i knew, that Trish wouldn't give up.

I sighed and stood up.

Then i unlocked the door and looked questioning at Trish, who looked shocked at me , up and down.

Did i mention that i was in old sweat pants and a big shirt and nearly cried the whole day?

I know, normally i was never looking like this but this was something else.

''Oh my god. You look horrible.'' , Trish stated and i rolled my eyes.

''I hope, you didn't came to tell me, that i look horrible.'' , i replied and Trish let out a sniffled laugh.

Then she suddenly got serious again.

I knew, that those news wouldn't be good.

''Nope. Guess who's Austin's new songwriter?'' , Trish replied, disgusted.

''Dez?'' , i asked, hopefully, as i saw her face.

Okay, Dez could never sing songs.

Trish chuckled but then replied, angry: ''That Joy chick, he wants to go on a date with.''


	9. New plans

_**Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I'm glad that you like it so much, even though it's my first try at Austin&Ally ! :D**

**Well, iIhope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**Sorry, for the kinda late updates but I kinda have problems with writing at the moment :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

Then I unlocked the door and looked questionly at Trish, who looked shocked at me, scrolling her gaze up and down.

Did I mention that I was in old sweat pants and a big shirt and nearly cried the whole day?

I know, normally I was never looking like this but this was something else.

''Oh my god. You look horrible,'' Trish stated and I rolled my eyes.

''I hope you didn't come to tell me that I look horrible,'' I replied and Trish let out a sniffled laugh.

Then she suddenly got serious again.

I knew, that those news wouldn't be good.

''Nope. Guess who's Austin's new songwriter?'' , Trish replied, disgusted.

''Dez?'' I asked hopefully as i saw her face.

Okay, Dez could never sing songs, but I was trying to stay hopeful.

Trish chuckled but then replied angrily, ''That Joy chick. The one he wants to go on a date with.''

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV:**

Trish chuckled but then replied angrily, ''That Joy chick, he wants to go on a date with.''

My eyes almost popped out of my head at this. His new songwriter was Joy? He didn't only leave me but now, his new songwriter was the girl, he wanted to date? Okay, now I was even more screwed then before and I already looked like... Okay, back to the subject. How could he do that to me? Okay, how could he not? He had to hate me right now, after what I did. I was just so stupid sometimes, especially when it comes to the boy I love...

Well I couldn't do anything anymore.

If he wanted her, as his new songwriter, i couldn't do anything. I wasn't his songwriter or partner anymore. Especially not his best friend that could talk him out of that...

''Well, it's his decision. I can't do anything anymore, anyway,'' I stated after a while of thinking, trying to not break out into tears.

Trish looked at me in disbelieve. But then, the expression shifted into fury.

''How could you say that? You have to fight for the boy you love! You can not just let him go! Look at you! You're totally crushed and finished, because you're not friends and partners anymore! Team Austin isn't the same without you and I hate it, to see him with an other songwriter! It's your place and it should be forever or at least until you finally get over your stage fright and you know that!'' she half-cried in to my face and i jumped a bit at her outburst.

I knew, that Trish was right but I was still feeling a bit apprehensive.

''What should I do? How could I fight for him? He loves that girl and now that she's his new songwriter, it only gives him more chances to hit on her. I'm out of the game, or better said, I never was in it. For him, I was just his best friend and nothing more and now I'm not even that anymore.''

I felt even worse than I did before stating that.

I hated this. I really did. I just didn't know what I could do. How could i make him forgive me?

Well, i didn't know if i really wanted that still.

He found a new songwriter that quick and he didn't seem to mind, about her.

He probably had already forgotten me.

''Maybe apologizing would be a good start,'' Trish said to me and my eyes went wide.

I should apologize to him for him being so stupid and not believing me? I loved Austin but i couldn't do that.

Normally, it was easy to apologize- Okay actually not but this time, it was even harder than usual.

''I'm not going to apologize to him. I won't do that. That guy made me mad and maybe i don't want to be his song writer again.'' I tried my best to lie, but I'm not the best at that.

Trish knew I was too, so she rolled her eyes at me.

Then she suddenly grinned.

''Well,... If Austin has a new songwriter... Maybe you could get a new star to write songs for! It would be perfect! If he sees how good you work with other people, he would get all jealous and go back to you!'' she exclaimed happily.

That idea was totally...

**With Austin and Joy**

**Austin's POV:**

Joy and I just went in to the pizza place for some pizza. I had an arm around her and were telling her some funny stories about my childhood. She was laughing the whole time and i was kinda happy to but not as happy as with Ally. Okay, I should stop thinking about my ex-best friend. Joy was now my songwriter and also... hopefully my girlfriend, soon. I smiled at the thought. She was really nice and cute and she was songwriter! How could I have a better girlfriend? I must've been really lucky and Jimmy didn't even know about us.

Joy looked questionly at me.

''Why are you grinning like that?'' she asked me. She was a bit confused but I could tell that she was hiding a grin.

I gave her a smile and replied, ''I'm just happy that you're my new songwriter and that we're finally going to eat something. I'm starving.''

Joy laughed, letting out that smile, and I kept grinning while we sat down on a table

She was a bit taller than Ally, what wasn't really hard and she had a lighter v-

Okay, Austin. Stop thinking about Ally.

Joy is your new songwriter.

You didn't need Ally. She lied to you.

_Stop lying to yourself. You need her. _A voice in my head said.

_I don't! Ally and I are over with our partnership! Joy is my new songwriter and also my new girlfriend!_

_Do you really want her to be my girlfriend or do you maybe want someone else as your girlfriend?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Ally Dawson. DUH!_

_Ally and I were friends and aren't even that anymore! I'm with Joy now, so be quiet!_

I groaned at the little discussion in my head and Joy looked puzzled at me.

''Is everything okay?'' , she asked and I quickly nodded, smiling.

Luckily, the waiter then came to take our order.

I just had to get Ally out of my head.

She wasn't my best friend anymore. I had a new songwriter and hopefully, a soon girlfriend.

Everything was perfect, right?

Luckily, the pizza came soon and we started eating and talking again.

I quickly changed the subject and Joy luckily joined in.

It was a pretty nice date and after our pizza, we still sat there for a while.

I didn't really want to go to write songs right now.

_Because you have to think of Ally again, then what you're doing the whole time, anyway?_

_Could you please stop annoying me? I have a date._

_Sorry, dude. As long, as it's with the wrong girl, I'm still here._

_I have no idea, what you're talking about._

_Yeah, denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know?_

I rolled my eyes inside and then brought my attention back to Joy.

Joy was the girl, i wanted to be with and no one else.

''Well,...'' , Joy suddenly started. ''How was the work in team Austin before. I mean with Ally and you, writing songs?''

I gulped at the thought.

I always loved writing songs with Ally but we mostly had kinda ...weird ways, to do it.

How could i explain that one?

''Well...'' I started. ''Ally's dad has a music store with a big practice room, upstairs where we always wrote the songs or also downstairs at the other piano, after the shop was closed. It was pretty cool because surrounded by all the instruments, you got even more ideas and i love playing instruments. Ally also was a great songwriter and she always had pretty good ideas, what didn't always fit to me.''

I chuckled at the thought.

Then i continued: ''I'm sometimes a bit lazy and we had to write the songs in one night sometimes, because i was out with Dez or so but i really tried my best to change and it actually worked... a bit.''

As i finished, Joy had some jealously in her eyes.

What did I say wrong?

''Is everything okay, Joy?'' I questioned her, concerned.

I didn't mean to upset her and why did I upset her?

Joy quickly nodded and smiled.

''Yeah... Just one question... Why did you stop writing songs with Ally, when you guys worked together so good? Jimmy said, it gave some complications but the friendship between Ally and you sounds really good and you seem to had a lot of fun.'' she answered and I sighed.

Well, I had to tell her, since Jimmy didn't.

''Ally and i fought.'' I replied, getting sad at the memory. ''We also were best friends and she didn't want to tell me something and I kinda crept out. That's why we're not partners anymore.''

I looked down at that.

I hated to talk about this.

It was only yesterday and still really fresh.

Why did this have to happen?

I really wanted to still stay friends with Ally and partners and now that...

Joy sighed and took my hand.

I looked up to her.

''Hey. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here, now to help you with your songs and with everything else. I really like you Austin and you're amazing. You shouldn't worry about that anymore. I'm here now.'' she told me and I couldn't help but smile.

That was really sweet.

''Thank you,'' I replied and then I suddenly realized that we were both leaning in.

Wow. Hold on a second.

Did I really want that?

Before I could think further, Joy's lips were already on mine as she kissed me.

* * *

**Don't worry, Auslly will come but not yet! :D**


	10. New songwriter and new star?

_**Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**I know, i'm kinda slow at the moment but i had a busy weekend :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

''Ally and i fought.'' I replied, getting sad at the memory. ''We also were best friends and she didn't want to tell me something and I kinda crept out. That's why we're not partners anymore.''

I looked down at that.

I hated to talk about this.

It was only yesterday and still really fresh.

Why did this have to happen?

I really wanted to still stay friends with Ally and partners and now that...

Joy sighed and took my hand.

I looked up to her.

''Hey. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here, now to help you with your songs and with everything else. I really like you Austin and you're amazing. You shouldn't worry about that anymore. I'm here now.'' she told me and I couldn't help but smile.

That was really sweet.

''Thank you,'' I replied and then I suddenly realized that we were both leaning in.

Wow. Hold on a second.

Did I really want that?

Before I could think further, Joy's lips were already on mine as she kissed me.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''Well,... If Austin has a new songwriter... Maybe you could get a new star to write songs for! It would be perfect! If he sees how good you work with other people, he would get all jealous and go back to you!'' she exclaimed happily. That idea was totally... actually totally awesome! I didn't want to give up writing songs and I couldn't write for Austin anymore. So why not trying to find a new singer who can sing my songs? Austin also found a new songwriter in no matter of time. I flinched at the thought and then looked at Trish.

Was this really right? Sure Austin did it but should I stoop down to his level? Honestly, I wished that I could be his songwriter again and that we could make up...

I sighed and then told Trish, ''I don't know if this is right. I mean, I actually still want to be his songwriter...''

This wasn't right at all. Or was it?

Trish groaned at me and rolled her eyes. ''Well, if he really wants you to be his songwriter again, then he wouldn't have said yes to Joy or he is in denial and you have to show him that you're much better than her! You love him and he doesn't' know it but if you ever want to come together with him or at least make up with him, get your butt off here and finally do something!'' she half-cried in my face. I jumped a little bit at the sudden outburst.

But, I had to admit, Trish was right.

I couldn't just sit here and wait until something changes.

I nodded at Trish and then said to her, ''You're right. It's time to find someone new to write songs for. Austin is history... for now.''

Trish grinned at me and then patted me on the shoulder. ''We're going to do that. I'll call Jimmy and clear everything up. I can be the manager of two people, unless you say that I-''

''No. You'll stay the manager of Austin,'' I cut her off.

Trish rolled her eyes but then nodded. ''Fine. Well, I'll call Dez to clear the th-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. I'll talk to you later. You go change now and I'll call Jimmy.'' She told me and then she quickly walked out.

I looked confused after her.

Why was she calling Dez?

I didn't understand her and Dez alone. Them together...

Well, to understand Dez was a miracle.

I sighed and then remembered what Trish said. I had to get ready to start over with someone else. Well, at least writing songs and stuff like that...

I didn't think that I could forget Austin soon.

So much happened but I at least had to try to get over him...

I sighed and then picked up some clothes that were in a cupboard in the practice room.

Austin and I often slept here when we needed to long for a song and I always had some clothes here...

I sighed. I should stop thinking about him. It would only make things worse.

**At the pizza place**

**Austin's POV:**

Did I really want that? Before I could think further, Joy's lips were already on mine as she kissed me. I kissed back, a bit hesitant. The kiss was pretty nice and she was a good kisser, but i didn't know. Something felt wrong. Probably just the kinda rush into the relationship. We weren't even dating and yet, we were kissing. Well, were we together now? I tried to finally shut my brain off and kiss her back for real. She smiled against my lips and as we broke apart after a minute, her grin went wide. I smiled hesitantly back.

Wasn't that exactly what I had wanted?

Joy suddenly looked worried at me.

''Didn't you like it?'' She questioned me, worried and hurt.

I quickly shook my head. ''No! I really liked the kiss. It was just a bit shocking. I... Wow.''

I didn't really know what to say after that. Well, i did like the kiss. It wasn't as awesome as I expected it to be, but I liked it a lot.

Joy grinned even wider at that, than before and then said to me, ''Well, what does this make us?''

I took her hand, smiling. ''An item, I would say. Well, only if you want to. I w-''

Joy cut me off with a quick kiss, chuckling. ''Of course, I want us to be together, Austin. Why do you think, am I sitting here and wanted to be your songwriter?'' Joy told me and i grinned widely.

She was pretty damn cute.

I smiled and replied, ''Well, in that case, we're boyfriend and girlfriend.''

Joy chuckled again and nodded. ''Yes. Yes, we are.''

I smiled wide and then squeezed her hand.

She wasn't Ally but-

Wait. What was I thinking about?

I quickly shook my head, but that caught Joy's attention.

''What is wrong?'' she questioned me.

I quickly forced a smile. ''Nothing. I just thought that i had a fly in my hair,'' I lied. Wow, great lie, Austin.

''O-kay? '' Joy replied, kinda confused.

I looked at her, kind of guilty that I lied to her like that, but she just shook it off, luckily.

''Well...'' She added. ''Time to finally start with some new songs. We have a beach jam, soon!''

I sighed on the inside but stood up, nodding. Sooner or later, we had to start.

I put an arm around her, grinning and replied, ''You're right. Let's go.''

**At Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

I just arrived at my room after talking to Ally. I almost told her about Dez and I's plan... Well, he wasn't really good at helping me with it, since he didn't really get the situation because of Austin and Joy. I groaned. Well, but he was the only one I could ask for help and his way was kinda cute... Did I just say cute? I didn't mean cute. I meant- Okay, maybe I meant cute but it didn't mean anything! I groaned and sat down on my bed. I had to clear my head. Well, but first I had to call Jimmy. I put out my phone and dialed the number.

I really hoped that he would agree to give Ally someone new.

After the third beep, his voice asked through the other line, ''Trish? Why are you calling?''

I sighed and braced myself. _Please let this work. _I thought.

''Jimmy, I know that the partnership between Austin and Ally is over but since you looked for a new songwriter for Austin... I thought, that maybe you could also look for a new s-''

''Star for Ally?'' Jimmy finished my sentence.

My eyes went a bit wide.

How did he know?

''Dez already called me a few minutes ago and asked the same thing. I don't know if I can do that... Austin is a star and Ally has a huge stage fright and just wants to write songs...'' He added and my eyes went wide.

Dez called because of Ally to help her?

A sting went through my chest but I ignored it.

''Well, but Ally is awesome and it would be wasted talent! Come on, Jimmy! Wouldn't you like to find someone who Ally could write songs for? Pleeeaaasee?'' I pleaded.

It was hard to convince Jimmy, but I just had to try. Ally's talent really couldn't be wasted.

Jimmy sighed at the other line. ''I'll think about it Trish, but I won't promise anything. Ally is different from Austin, so... Oh, well. I have to go. You'll have to come to the studio tomorrow, anyway.'' He then hung up.

I groaned and let myself fall down on my bed with my back.

Hopefully will Jimmy agree to get Ally a new star.

He helped Austin as well.

I then thought about Dez again...

He also wanted to help Ally and it was really nice but...

I groaned. I had to talk to that guy about our plan.

I didn't only want to find Ally a new star to push her career forward, no.

It would also be the perfect opportunity to make Austin jealous.

I'm pretty sure, that that Joy chick wasn't the right one for him and Ally was.

I sighed and put my phone out, typing out a text to Dez.

_Be in 30 minutes at my apartment. We have to talk about plan Auslly._


End file.
